pour finir
by dailyjune
Summary: une petite suite de revelation. Bella est victime d'une mystérieuse maladie, comment s'en sortira t elle? Pourra t elle rester auprès d'Edward pour l'éternité comme cela était prévu?
1. Chapter 1

Nessie me tenait fermement la main. Nous étions toutes les deux en marche pour aller voir Esme et Carlisle. Pendant la nuit il avait neigé, recouvrant ainsi le paysage d'un beau tapis blanc qui brillait avec le soleil radieux de ce matin de décembre. En rentrant dans la maison, Nessie retira son manteau et se précipita dans le salon ou l'on pouvait entendre de la musique. Pour ma part je pris le temps d'aller à la cuisine ou se trouvait Esme qui préparait un chocolat chaud pour ma fille.

Bonjour ma belle, me dit elle avec un sourire radieux.

Bonjour Esme, comment vas-tu ?

Nous échangions des banalités, Esme avait toujours été très accueillante envers moi, je la considérait comme une seconde mère.

-Carlisle t'attend dans le salon, je vais m'occuper de Nessie pendant ce temps ne t'en fait pas.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux bras dessus bras dessous dans le salon. Nessie était sur les genoux de Carlisle qui était assis sur le canapé, tous les deux riaient aux éclats. Cela me fit sourire, en nous voyant arrivé Carlisle prit la télécommande de la stéréo et l'éteignit.

Ta fille est toujours en forme a ce que je vois me dit il.

Oui plus que jamais, je crois que la neige l'excite, dit je en souriant.

Esme se détacha de moi et alla prendre dans ses bras Nessie et l'emmena à la cuisine. Du salon je pu les entendre toutes les deux bavardés.

Merci d'être venu Bella, j'espère que cela n'a pas trop été dure de persuader Edward de ne pas se joindre à nous ?

Je m'assis a coter de lui.

Edward respecte ta demande ne tant fait pas.

Bien, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui c'est qu'il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose tout les deux. Viens allons dans mon bureau.

Nous nous asseillons tous les deux dans de grands fauteuils en cuirs

Alors Bella comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ?

Tres bien merci, je crois avoir trouvé un certain équilibre entre ma vie de famille et mes études.

Et comment se porte ton couple ?

Carlisle votre attention pour ma vie me touche beaucoup mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ca que vous voulez me parler. Carlisle qu'y a-t-il ?

Il soupira.

C'est vrai, tu as raison , il faut que je te parle . Mais cela va etre difficile.

Alors dite le simplement, avec honnêteté.

Voila c'est a propos de toi, et de ta nouvelle condition de vie. Tu es devenus vampire depuis, tu arrives a refreiner ta soiffe et a contenir tes forces en publics, tu as fait du bon travail Bella je suis fière de toi.

Je ne lui répondis rien, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

Mais depuis quelque moi j'ai pu apercevoir de légers troubles dans ton comportement.

Je sentis l'angoisse monté en moi. Mes mains se crispèrent l'une dans l'autre, et une boule se forma dans mon ventre.

Bella écoute je ne suis pas la pour te juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre je suis juste la pour t'aider et pour cela il faut que tu me parles.

J'aurai voulut lui dire. Lui dire que depuis quelques moi j'avais des malaises, que depuis quelque mois j'avais des pertes subites de mémoires, que depuis quelques moi il m'arrivait de ne plus rien ressentir comme si quelque que chose était mort en moi. Mais je ne pus laisser un seul mot sortir de ma bouche. Je restais la totalement pétrifié alors qu'une main me tendait de l'aide.

Je t'ai vu l'autre jour avec nessie dans notre cuisine, tu as faillit tomber comme si tu avais eu un malaise. Et cela est arrivé plus d'une fois. Je veux simplement savoir si tu vas bien.

Je le regardais, je savais qu'il était la pour m'aider. J'aurai pu tout lui raconter et pourtant j'ai fait un effort et j'ai mentis.

Carlisle je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, je vais tres bien et ca a toujours été dans ma nature d'être maladroite. Ce ne sont pas des malaises c'est juste qu'il faut encore un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue à ma condition.

Tu en es sur ?

J'en suis sur. Tout va bien. Merci de vous inquiété toi et esme mais vraiment tout va bien. Bon si tu le veux bien je vais aller retrouver Edward.

Je sortie précipitamment du bureau, toujours aussi tendu. En arrivant a la cuisine, Nessie s'en aperçu et vint sauter dans mes bras pour un tendre câlin.

Alors Bella est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas Esme tout va bien. Bon je vous laisse ce petit monstre pour la journée. Merci pour tout. Au revoir à toi ma belle profite bien de tes grands parents.

Au revoir maman.

J'embrassais ma fille puis partie. Sur le chemin du retour je pris mon temps. Je repensais aux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils avaient été plutôt calme mise a part mes petits troubles. Emmett et Rosalie étaient parties en Europe pour des vacances en amoureux, Alice et Jasper quand à eux on les voyaient peux ils partaient régulièrement en excursions dans les montagnes pour chasser et profiter l'un de l'autre. Avec l'arrivé de Nessie nous nous étions pas inscrit en faculté préfèrent un foyer stable pour le moment. Si bien que les autres avaient la bougeotte. Edward, Nessie et moi vivions dans notre petit cottage, plus heureux que jamais, jacob venait nous faire des visites presque tous les jours. Mais ces temps ci il avait le devoir de rester plus souvent au prés de la meute. Il n'en avait pas développé les raisons et s'était bien retenu d'y penser devant Edward. Mais ce petit cadre pittoresque avait été brisé pour ma part avec la venue de mes « petits troubles ». Ces symptômes étaient apparus il y a environ 2 mois juste âpres le départ de Rosalie et Emmett. Je n'avais rien dit à personne et surtout pas Edward. J'étais si effrayé par ce qui m'arrivait. Et-ce normale de ressentir tous cela en étant vampire ? Et-ce que d'autres avait déjà vécu cela ? Et-ce que cela pouvait empirer ? J'avais été surprise qu'Alice n'est rien vu sur ce qui m'arrivait. Peut être attendait elle que je parle la première. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par une voix envoutante.

Alors on prend son temps pour rentrer ?

Je levais la tète. Edward. Il était la, planté dans la neige, si magnifique avec son sourire que j'eu un frisson.

Que fais tu la, je croyais qu'on se retrouvait a la maison ?

Je sais mais voyant que tu n'arrivais pas j'ai préféré te rejoindre.

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

Tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas la .

Je souris, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alors comment allait Carlisle et Esme ?

Bien, tout allait bien.

Je savais qu'il brulait d'envie de me demander ce que me voulait Carlisle mais il respecta mon silence à ce sujet et je lui en fus gratifiant.

Alors si on passait la journée a ne rien faire à la maison? Dis-je un sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

Hum, ne rien faire ? Tu veux dire ne rien faire dans notre chambre.

Il me souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai a son coup et lui dit tendrement a l'oreille.

Tu as tout compris.

Et nous rentrâmes a la maison pour une après midi ou rien ne put nous déranger, une après midi dans notre bulle.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil s'était couché déjà depuis une petite heure, je rêvassais allongé dans le lit quand une main vain par derrière m'enlacer. Ces mains que je chérissais tant.

On rêve Madame Cullen.

Je souris et me retournait pour être en face de lui. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et soupirais.

Je t'aime.

On se regarda dans les yeux un moment.

Je t'aime, me répondit-il. Et il m'embrassa.

Mais une chose étrange ce passa, je ne ressentis rien de son étreinte c'était comme si toutes sensation dans mon corps c'était envolé. J'eu si peur que je me détachai brusquement des bras d'Edward et me leva pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Edward me couru âpres et tapa doucement à la porte.

Bella est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je m'étais assise par terre les genoux rabattu contre ma poitrine. Un flot de pensées et de questions se bouscula dans ma tète. Je n'avais rien ressentis, Edward m'avait embrasser et j'étais resté de marbre. Comme si j'avais été anesthésié.

Lui, lui l'amour de ma vie que me fait tant d'effet au moindre contacte de nos corps comment était il possible que je ne ressente rien ? Que c'était il passer ? Je pouvais tout endurer avoir des malaises, des pertes de mémoires mais jamais au grand jamais de plus rien ressentir quand je suis avec Edward. Si j'avais pu pleurer, il serait surement sorti de mes yeux les chutes du Niagara. Je sais que j'aurai du le laisser rentrer et tout lui raconter. Mais j'avais honte. Honte d'être un aussi minable vampire.

Bella réponds moi !

Je vais bien, je euh…

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

Je euh j'ai besoin d'être seule une minute, ne tant fait pas ca n'à rien avoir avec toi. Juste une minute et puis peut être que l'on devrait aller chercher Nessie.

Je vais aller la chercher, tu es sur que je peux te laisser seul.

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il y eu une minute de silence, je savais qu'il se trouvais deriere la porte, qu'il hesitait.

Bella je suis desolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as…

Tu n'as absolument rien fait ! le coupais-je precipitament. Edward n'avait pas a culpabilisé il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Je …

Edward va chercher nessie s'il te plait. murmurai-je.

Je l'entendu s'habiller et sortir doucement. Je savais qu'il était inquiet et qu'il parlerait surement de ces doutes a Carlisle et que tôt ou tard je devrais bien me confier a ma nouvelle famille. Ce moment arriva bien plus vite que je me l'imaginais.

Chapitre un peu cours pardon ! c'est ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plais. Si vous avez des suggestions pour l'améliorer ou autres commentaires n'hésiter pas !


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite merci pour vos encouragements !!! cela me donne de la motivation^^ j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira je pense poster le prochain demain ou peut être même ce soir on verra !! Bonne lecture !**

Quand je repris connaissance j'étais allongée dans le grand lit blanc de carlisle et Esmé, J'ouvris les yeux doucement,

Alice était à coter de moi, ma main dans la sienne.

Hey, me dit elle calmement

Je m'éclairci la gorge et me mis en position assise. Alice gardait les yeux fixés sur moi.

Hey

Comment te sens-tu ?

Bien, enfin je crois. Que c'est il passé je ne me souviens de rien ?

Edward t'as retrouvé âpres être allé chercher Renesmee, évanoui dans la salle de bain.

C'est la que tout me revins en mémoire. La perte de sensation au contacte du baiser d'edward, ma fuite dans la salle de bain, le départ d'Edward.

Ou est Edward ?

Il s'entretient avec Carlisle.

Et qui garde Renesmée ,dis-je avec panique !

Calme toi Bella tout va bien, elle est avec jasper et Esme. Rosalie et Emmett sont la aussi.

Ils sont rentré ?! mais je croyais qu'ils ne devaient revenir de leur voyage que dans 2 mois.

Disons que la situation les ont obligés à changer leur plan

Mon ventre se noua .

Tu veux dires qu'ils sont rentrés pour moi ?

Alice ne repondit pas mais je sais que si elle l'aurai fait elle sa réponse aurait été oui. Je bessais la tete, perdue dans mes pensées. Ils étaient tous au prés de moi, ma famille. Si je n'étais pas une si mauvaise vampire chacun vaquerais a ses occupations a l'heure qu'il est .

Bella, il faut que l'on parle. Je … Je…

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Alice tu peux tout me dire.

Je ne te vois plus.

Je continuai de la fixer du regard tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

C'est le trou noir , ton futur n'existe plus dans mes visions, c'est comme si tu avais tout effacé.

Tout s'expliquait. Alice n'avait pu être au courant de ce qui m'arrive puisqu'elle ne voyait plus mon avenir.

Est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé ?

Jamais, ou du moins jamais aussi longtemps, comme si tu étais déterminée a ne pas avoir de futur .

Mais je veux, je veux avoir un futur, je … ce n'est pas ma faute, ca se passe j'y peux rien je…

Bella calme toi.

Elle pris ma tete entre ses mains.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai des absences de courte durée. Je fais des malaises. Comment est-ce possible qu'un vampire tombe dans les pommes ?

Je ne sais pas. Et c'est tout rien d'autre ?

J'eu mon ventre qui se retourna. Fallait il que je lui parle de cette perte de sensation ?

Bella il y a autre chose ?

Je perd mes sens, c'est ce qui est arrivé juste avant.

Tu veux dire avant d'être tombé dans les pommes.

J'acquiesça de la tête.

Qu'est ce que tu faisais quand c'est arrivé ?

Je fus silencieuse pendant une minute, la tête penchée, le souvenir du baiser insensible d'Edward me rendait triste, tendue, accablée.

Bella il faut que je sache.

Je la regarda.

Edward m'embrassait, dis-je puis je me levai gênée.

Alice voulut me rattraper mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe arrivé en bas, tout le monde était la. Bien sur ils m'entendirent arriver Edward allait me parler mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, je partie en courant dehors. Je ne voulais pas les affronter. Je sais que mon comportement était beaucoup trop enfantin et n'avait aucun sens. Ils étaient tous la pour m'aider. Mais je savais, je savais que ce qui m'arrivait était un mauvais signe, que aucun vampire au paravent n'avait eu les mêmes symptômes que les miens. Tout cela me faisait peur, et je n'osais l'avoué, et que bien qu'ils soient tous prés de moi, je devais faire face à tout cela seul, quoi qu'il arrive.

J'étais arrivé au milieu de la forêt, quand Edward bien plus rapide que moi, que nous tous d'ailleurs, me rattrapa.

Bella ! Bella attend !

Il me rattrapa par le bras, et il croisa mon regard et y vu la peur. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, reprenant notre souffle. Le silence me pesait mais je n'avais pas la force de le briser. Edward continua a me regarder, moi je fuyais son regard. J'avais peur, peur de son jugement. Il le comprit très vite.

-Bella ce qui t'arrive n'est pas ta faute. Je vais t'aider, on va tous t'aider. Bella regarde moi.

Il prit ma tete entre ses deux mains m'obligeant à le regarder. Mais je réussis à m'échapper de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos.

-j'ai tellement honte, murmurais-je. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais été ce genre de personne a s'apitoyer sur son sort. Je suis quelqu'un de fort normalement.

Je me retournai alors brusquement pour croiser son regard.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrivé, pourquoi suis-je si faible, pourquoi je ne suis plus moi-même, pourquoi…

Edward avait mis son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il prit une bouffé d'aire.

Tu es toujours la même. Tu passes une mauvaise période c'est tout, et tu peux conter sur moi je serais a tes cotés pour t'aider.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et nous restions longuement enlacés au milieu de ce paysage glacial, blanc.

En rentrant à la maison, tout le monde nous attendais, renesmée me sauta dans les bras et me serra fort. Elle avait été inquiète de ma petite scène de tout à l'heure. En la serrant dans mes bras, je sentis son odeur qui vint me chatouiller le nez, mes dents grincèrent et la soiffe me monta a la gorge, je resserrai mon étreinte, j'étais comme en transe, je voulais boire son sang comme jamais j'en avais eu envie, et en une seconde je me retrouvais de l'autre coté de la pièce, Edward et emmett me tenait de chaque coté.

ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, je hurlais de toute ma voix, je la voulais, je désirais son sang.

BELLA CALME TOI, BELLA REGARDE MOI !!! me cria Edward en essayant de me contrôler mais c'était plus fort, toute son odeur me collait a la peau.

Esme tenait Nessie dans ses bras, celle-ci me regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal momma ?

Chutttt ma chérie tu n'as rien fait, ta maman est malade.

Je fus emmenée au premier étage. Edward m'allongea sur le lit de emmett et rosalie. Jasper et alice me tenaient les bras et les jambes pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, je continuais a hurler, ma gorge était en feu. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler ,je ne pouvais penser a rien d'autre qu'a son sang. J'entendis edward et Carlisle quitter la pièce, il s'en allait alors que j'avais tant besoin de lui maintenant, j'avais voulut le sang de notre fille comment pouvait il me le pardonner ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila deux nouveaux chapitres!!! encore merci pour vos reviews!!! j'ai mis des tirets pour amelirorer votre lecture!! héhé!!!**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire j'ai pas vraiment une idée précise ou tout cela va me mener mais j'ai quand même quelques idées j'espères qu'elles tiendront la route!!  
**

**Bon bonne lecture!!! et a bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!!! je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent promis!!  
**

(Pov edward)

Je quittai la chambre avec Carlisle fermant la porte derrière moi. Dans le couloir il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me guida jusqu'à son bureau.

-Je pense qu'il faut agir vite. Edward ? Edward ?

J'eu une seconde de vide, je fixais le mur sans prêter attention a Carlisle. Il m'était impossible de penser a quoi que soit d'autre qu'au visage de Bella déformé par la douleur.

-Que lui arrive t il, dis-je toujours en fixant le mur.

Carlisle respira calmement.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, il n'y a pas de thermes médicale pour définir ce qui atteint Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu ca. C'est comme si elle avait perdu tout force, toute volonté.

Je regardai alors Carlisle en essayant de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

-Tu veux dire comme une dépression ? Comme si elle se relâchait ?

-Oui peut être. Enfin je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de chose à prendre en compte. On parle d'un vampire, ses symptômes sont très rares chez cette race et tu le sais. Ils sont même inexistant. Nous représentons la force, notre corps résiste aux attaques des maladies et en ce qui concerne les dépressions je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme ca dans notre monde. C'est comme si Bella avait retrouvé sa fragilité humaine.

-Tu penses comme a un virus qui serait capable d'atteindre la santé des vampires ?

-Je ne sais pas fils. Il va me falloir beaucoup plus de temps

Au moment ou il dit cela j'eu un point au cœur, je revis dans ma tète Bella voulant boire le sang de notre fille, cela me fit mal.

- Mais Bella souffre, il faut faire quelque chose je ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire !

- Edward calme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas on arrivera à la sauver mais comprends que la situation est délicate. Et de plus, l'incident de ce soir est des plus étrange dans le cas de Bella, elle qui a eu le plus grand self-control en ce qui concerne notre régime végétarien.

-Alors que faut-il que je fasse, je ne comprends pas.

- je n'ai aucune solution miracle. Je pense que dans un premier temps il faut éloigner Bella des autres pour un moment. Tu l'emmèneras des ce soir sur l'ile d'Esme, personne ne viendra vous déranger là-bas, elle est désormais une menace pour les humains. Cela sera plus simple pour elle, la tentation du sang ne sera pas un problème. Ne la quitte pas des yeux une seconde, il faut qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et cela lui demandera peut être un peu de temps, il même possible qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir y arrivé il faudra que tu la soutiennes.

-C'est tout ? Carlisle le problème de Bella ne me semble pas pouvoir se régler par de simples vacances et un peu de soleil dis-je en haussant la voix.

-Je sais, mais Edward pense à ce que peut ressentir Bella en ce moment. Elle doit être honteuse de son comportement, et doit avoir peur de notre jugement a tous. Elle a besoin de se retrouver, de retrouver ses forces pour pouvoir faire face a ce qui la dévaste. Tu me téléphoneras tous les jours pour me décrire son état.

- Pourquoi ne viens tu pas ?

- Tu es la seule personne dont Bella est entièrement confiance et puis jasper et moi allons aller voir un vieil ami qui je pense peut nous donner des indices sur ce qui la ronge.

- Très bien.

- Vous vous rendrez sur l'Isle en hélicoptère, j'ai appelé une agence pour en louer un. Je vais donner un sédatif à Bella pour qu'elle ne soit pas consciente durant le voyage.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, plein de compassion.

-Tu dois être fort pour elle, elle a besoin de toi.

-Je sais.

Je pris une grande respiration.

- Très bien allons y .

Nous sortions de son bureau, je m'appretais a aller voir l'etat de Bella quand alice me prit par le bras et m'entrena dans la cuisine.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Alice je n'ai pas le temps je…

- C'est a propos de bella, declara t elle en me coupant la parole . Je me tus pour la laisser parler.

- Je ne vois plus son avenir edward.

- Comment ca ?

- Plus rien c'est vide c'est noir, c'est comme si elle n'en avait pas.

Je restait silencieux 1 minutes. Que ce passait il ? Comment est-ce possible.

_Edward reagit _pensa Alice.

- Pardon ! Mais comment est-ce possible je ne comprends pas

- Je crois que c'est Bella qui provoque ca. Comme si elle…

- … elle ne voulait pas d'avenir.

Je mis ma tete dans mes deux mains. Alice vint se placer a mes coters et me fit relever la tete.

- je suis sur que Bella ne le pense pas vraiment. Il y a forcement quelque chose qui la pousse a avoir de telles pensées.

Je me levais rapidement en me dirigant vers la porte en murmurant un merci a alice. Je perdais du temps a dicuter avec ma sœur et ce qu'elle me disait me brisait le cœur. Bella ne pouvait pas vouloir ne plus vivre. Il fallait que je l'aide. Oui c'était ca elle avait juste besoin de soutien.

Tout était prés pour notre départ Esme et Rosalie s'était occupée de faire nos valises. Carlisle avait donné à Bella une dose d'un sédatif puissant. Je fis mes au revoir a ma famille, je pus lire sur leur visage de l'inquiétude mais cela ne me toucha pas, Bella survivrai. Elle le devait.

Je la portai jusqu'à la voiture ou je l'allongeais sur la banquette arrière. Lui caressant les cheveux je murmurai un « je t'aime » à son oreille.

- N'oublis pas tu dois me téléphoner tous les jours et des qu'il y a quelque chose de changer dans état. Je te préviendrais avant mais je risque de venir vous voir âpres notre petit voyage avec jasper, me dit mon père.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Prends soin d'elle et de toi.

Je me retournais une dernière fois vers ma famille pour leur faire un demi sourire puis montant dans la voiture fit démarrer le moteur et disparut jusqu'à l'aéroport ou m'attendait l'hélicoptère.


	5. Chapter 5

POV bella

- EDWARDDDDDD !

Je me réveillais d'un coup, la gorge en feu, la tête cotonneuse. Quand j'eu ouvert les yeux Edward me serrais fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis la, me murmura t il a mon oreille.

Je m'écartais de son étreinte au bout d'un moment pour découvrir que la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions m'était familière. Mais une familiarité qui ne semblait pas appartenir a ma nouvelle vie. Je compris que nous étions sur l'Ile Esme , et tout d'un coup une foule de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Notre mariage, notre nuit de noces, la passion de nos corps, la nouvelle de ma grossesse. Mon humanité !

- Bella ? Bella ?

Edward pris mon visage entre ces mains.

- Bella ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Tous ses souvenirs me firent accélérer ma respiration. Je m'agrippai au coup d'Edward et commença à l'embrasser. Quand notre étreinte se fit plus urgente Edward me repoussa doucement.

-hum doucement Bella, tu es encore fragile et je …

- je vais très bien, coupais-je. Embrasse-moi !

-Bella je…

Je ne le laissais pas finir et l'embrassa. Je sentais tout le poids de son corps sur le mien, je commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais il me prit les mains et se dégagea.

-Bella je …Je le coupais en m'emparant de ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste nous. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais arrivée la, et pourquoi. J'avais la sensation d'être ramené à la vie et je ne voulais qu'Edward. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et c'est a ce moment qu'Edward ce fit plus volontaire et montra plus d'autorité dans ces gestes.

- Amour je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir te dire non mais la il faut que tu te reposes.

J'étais vexé et avait presque honte de mon comportement, j'aurai rougis si je le pouvais. Edward ne voulait pas de moi, je me levais précipitamment et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre coulissante qui donnait sur la plage. Il faisait nuit, et une petite brise faisait voler mes cheveux. Je m'étais assise dans le sable les genoux rabattus sur ma poitrine. Au bout d'une demi heure je sentis Edward s'assoir a mes cotés. Il n'osa pas tout de suite parler et je n'en avais pas l'intention non plus. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant un long moment, bercé par le bruit des vagues remontant sur la plage. Je sentis soudain la main d'Edward prenant la mienne.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, prononça-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je baissais la tête.

- Ce n'est rien dis-je.

C'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras er qu'avec ces mains il me fit relever la tête.

- J'aurais et ce pour toujours envie de toi. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, je n'aurais jamais fait ca intentionnellement, et te voir dans cet état me fait bien plus de mal que tu ne pourrais penser.

Il mit son front contre le mien et resserra son étreinte.

- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, murmura t il a mon oreille.

Nous restions un bon moment sur la plage dans cette douce brise. Puis je sentis mon ventre vide et la faim me gagna.

- Si nous allions chasser ?

- Avec plaisir, me répondit Edward avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que tu m'amuses ! Allons y. Je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré pour la chasse sur cette ile.

« Cette ile ». J'avais oublié que nous nous trouvions sur l'ile d'esme, et n'arrivait toujours pas à me souvenir pourquoi nous étions la.

- Bella ? est-ce que ca va ? Si tu préfères on peut rester dans la maison. Bella ?

- Oui… Enfin je veux dire non je veux aller chasser c'est juste que…

Edward me fixait essayant de découvrir ce qui me tracassait ?

- Que quoi ?

- Pourquoi on est la ?

(Pov d'Edward)

- Pourquoi on est la ?

Ces mots prononcés eurent un effet de boulet de canon dans mon ventre. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle ne souvenait plus de son évanouissement, de son attaque contre Renesmée, sa soiffe de sang humain l'envahir, le sang de notre fille.

- Bella tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non ? me répondit elle d'une petite voix. Quoi ?de quoi je dois me souvenir ?

Je la regardais paniqué mais sans en avoir l'air. Comment lui dire ? Comment allait-elle supporter la nouvelle ? Je fus coupé dans mes pensés par sa voix.

- Edward ? Edward ? Réponds-moi ?

- Bella tu t'es évanouit. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Je caressai sa joue froide lisse parfaite.

- Non. Mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Les vampires ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

- Toi si. Et il y a autre chose.

Je lui pris ses deux mains. J'eu du mal à sortir ses mots de ma bouche.

- Bella ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et personne ne t'a jugé crois moi.

- Edward bon sang dit moi !

Je pris une grande respiration.

- Tu as attaqué Renesmée. Tu… tu as voulut boire son sang.

- Qu.. Qu.. QUOI ?

Elle dégagea ses mains d'un geste brusque, détournant le regard du mien.

- Bella, se n'étais pas ta faute tu …

- Comment peux dire une chose pareil, déclara t elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'y vis la colère. Je ne ferais jamais de mal a Renesmée, j'ai toujours su me contrôler !

- Bella calme toi. Je sais tout ca, et tu ne lui a pas fait de mal rassure toi. Nous sommes arrivé avant que…

- AVANT QUE QUOI ? QUE JE TUE MA PROPRE FILLE ! COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ! TOI QUI AS TOUJOURS CRU EN MOI !

- Bella attend !

J e lui courus âpres jusqu'à la maison. La rattrapant par le bras.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! grogna t elle en se retournant vers moi les yeux rouges de colère.

Je fus tellement surpris que je lui lâchais le bras immédiatement. Bella rentra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte.

Je vins m'assoir sur le lit pour reprendre mes esprits. Les yeux rouges de bella me hantaient. Elle s'étais énervée si vite ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. J'appelais vite Carlisle qui décrocha a la première sonnerie.

- Edward est-ce que tout va bien ?

- On a un problème ! dis- je plein de désespoir.

Si Bella se mettait contre moi nous n'avions pas d'espoir qu'elle se rétablisse. Et pourtant elle le devait, je ne pouvais vivre sans elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes!! Paulipopo t'inquiete pas mal pris^^ en effet un peu drastique de faire s'eloigner bella, c'est mon coté un peu over-dramatique héhé!! bonne lecture à tous!**

(Pov edward)

Cela faisait une heure que j'avais raccroché avec Carlisle. J'étais toujours assis sur le lit sous le choc impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Bella se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et s'avanca. Je ne dis rien, attendant de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Quand elle finit par me regarder je vis dans ses yeux la peur, l'angoisse, les remords. C'est au moment ou elle me demanda si Renésmé allait bien que je compris que la mémoire lui était revenue. Je me levis lentement, tout en prenant une respiration je fis un pas vers elle.

- Renésmé va très bien. Elle a demander après toi depuis notre départ m'a laissé entendre Carlisle, dis-je tout en caressant sa joue.

Elle fuyait mon regard, rongé par la remords. Je la pris alors dans mes bras tout en murmurant sa berceuse. Je la sentis résister un moment, et au bout d'une minute elle se laissa aller dans mes bras, je la serra plus fort .

- Je suis désolé, murmura t elle dans mon coup.

- Bella personne ne t'a jugé ou quoique se soit d'autre, tous le monde y compris notre fille a compris que la situation t'a dépassé . Tout cela n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je t'ai grogner dessus, prononça t elle timidement.

- Je ne m'en souviens déjà plus dis-je avec le sourire.

Elle finit par se dégager de mon étreinte et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me répondit par un sourire légèrement forcé.

- Bella on va te soigner. Carlisle et jasper sont partis voir un ami qui va pouvoir nous aider, je suis sur que tout va s'arranger.

Bella s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre, le lueur de le lune éclaira son visage, préoccupé elle regarda l'horizon. J'essayais de deviner ce a quoi elle pensait mais impossible.

- Bella a quoi tu penses ?

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Bella ? dis-je un peu plus fort.

- Pardon, je… c'est juste que je…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour aller mieux. Et puis renesmé me manque , dire que j'ai voulut son sang.

Cette fois ci elle se retourna pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'attaque notre fille je tombe dans les pommes, je pers la mémoire, cela fait de moi un piteux vampires. J'ai… j'ai tellement honte.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la fenêtre les genoux contre sa poitrine et sa tête dans ses mains. Et en moins de temps qu' il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouvais près d'elle. La serrant dans mes bras et vint blottir sa tête dans mon coup. Nous restâmes un long moment par terre bella avait la respiration saccadé et je sais qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle l'avait pu.

- Bella calme toi. Tout va s'arranger.

- Et… Si tout… s'arrangeait pas ?

- Impossible, on est trop fort dis-je avec le sourire, et puis emmett s'en remettrait pas de pas pouvoir te taquiner.

Bella fit un bruit que je soupçonnait être un rire.

- Et puis pense à Nessie, elle a besoin de sa maman, tu lui manques énormément. Il faut que tu sois forte. Et …

Elle releva la tête voyant que je ne continuai pas.

- Et ? me dit elle d'une petite voix.

- Et … et pense a moi. Je … Je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde ou ma bella n'existe pas.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres puis posa mon menton contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

- J e t'aime.

Au bout d'une minute elle me répondit.

- Je t'aime.

Et m'embrassa.

(pov bella)

Le jour suivant nous partîmes pour une partie de chasse. Je courais Edward était derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais net quand je vis du mouvement provenant des buissons. Je me mis a quatre pattes, fermant les yeux pris une grande respiration. C'était un singe , je me levais prête pour lui sauter dessus quand soudain je perdis l'équilibre et me sentis tomber. Avant que je je puisse toucher le sol j'étais dans les bras d'eward et je perdis connaissance.

Quand je repris connaissance je sentis edward me caressant le cheveux.

-bella ? bella tu vas bien.

J'essayais de me redressé mais celui-ci m'en empêcha.

- Reste allongé, tu dois y aller doucement.

Nous étions toujours dans la foret. Edward me serrait fort dans ses bras et son regard en disait long sur son inquiétude. Pour autant il essayait de me rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe tout va s'arranger.

Je n'osais lui dire, mais je savais que cela ne s'arrangerait pas, tout du moins en restant ici.

-Carlisle est sur le chemin pour venir nous voir, il arrive dans 1h. Tu verras tous ira bien…

-Je…

-Oui ? Bella qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te ramène a l'intérieur ? Dis moi je peux…

- je veux voir Jacob, murmurai en lui coupant la parole.

Edward me regarda le souffle coupé, perdu, ne sachant que dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

(pov bella)

Nous étions , Carlisle et moi assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table de la cuisine. Edward était dehors attendait que notre discussion soit finit. Même si je ne le voyais pas d'où je me trouvais je sentais la tentions qui émanait de son être. Tout de suite un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Mais mon désir de voir Jacob n'avait rien avoir avec edward, non. Carlisle me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Bella tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui pardon dis-je.

-Bien comme je le disais mon ami n'a put m'aider mais je pense savoir la raison de ton état.

- …

- Bella, tout ca viens de toi. J'ai commencé a avoir cette hypothèse quand Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait plus ton avenir. Si elle ne voit rien c'est parce que tu n'as aucune envie.

- vous voulez dire que je provoque tout ca ?

- inconsciemment oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

- ca seul toi peux le savoir. Tu fais ce qu'on appel une sorte de dépression qui a pris une autre tournure vu ton état de vampire.

Je ne prononçais aucun mot.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ca va ?

- je… Au fond de moi je crois que je le savais.

Il me regarda intensément attendant que je continue .

- Carlisle je suis heureuse. J'ai eu tout ce que je désirai et même plus. Mais… mais j'ai l'impression de mettre un peu perdu. Enfin je sais pas je…

Je soupirait. Que dire, je ne savais pas très bien moi-même. Comme je l'avais dit j'étais perdu.

- La seule chose que je sache c'est que j'ai besoin de voir Jacob et de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Je comprends. Nous pouvons partir quand tu seras prête bella. Mais quand tu seras la bas je veux quand même que tu m'appel tous les jours pour me dire ton état de santé.

- Je le promet, merci.

Je me levais et le serra dans mes bras.

- Je l'aime toujours vous savez, lui dis-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Mon départ ne veux pas dire que je ne l'aime plus et que je l'abandonne bien au contraire.

- Je sais Bella ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il comprendra vous pensez ?

- Et bien disons qu'edward n'est pas du genre a prendre ce genre de chose de facon raisonné mais je suis sur qu'il comprendra, si cela te fait du bien et si c'est cela dont tu as besoin je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

J'ouvris la baie vitré, edward était de dos je savais qu'il m'avait entendu arrivé mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Je vins l'enlacer par derrière posant ma tête contre son dos.

- Mon départ … enfin je veux dire je pars pas parce… Je … edward c'est pas contre toi que …

Il se retourna face a moi déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres .

-je sais. T'inquiète pas je comprends.

-c'est vrai ?

Il sourit en acquiesçant de la tête, puis redevins grave.

- Je suis désolé lacha t il

- Pourquoi ? dis-je confuse.

- De t'avoir obligé a faire le choix de cette vie, dans un autre monde je serai devenue humain pour toi et tu n'aurais pas du devenir vampire.

- Edward arrête ca tout de suite, ca n'a rien avoir avec ca.

- Si ca avoir avec toute cette vie que je t'oblige a avoir.

- Non ! Edward ca avoir avec MOI ! d'accord tout ca ne viens pas de toi ou des vampires ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tous ca viens de moi, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, j'ai fait des choix et tu m'y a pas forcé.

Il détourna le regard, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- J'ai fais mon choix ! j'ai fais le choix de passer le restant de mon éternité avec toi, et si cela était à refaire je le referai !

Je le serra dans mes bras. Le quitter pour un moment était déchirant, mais je savais que si je voulais le revoir il fallait que je parte. A présent nous étions front contre front, je sentais sa respiration se calmé.

- Reviens moi vite, me murmura t il.

- Je suis tienne et ce pour toujours, lui repondis-je.

Nous primes l'hélicoptère dans les deux heures qui suivirent, ensuite edward et carlisle m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la Push ou j'avais donné rendez vous a Jacob. Dans la voiture, personne n'osa parler, et j'avoue que j'en avais pas vraiment envie, je me laissais donc conduire tout en regardant le paysage défiler. Arrivé a destination, je fis mes au revoir a carlisle puis je vint me blottir dans les bras d'edward.

-Prends soin de renesmé lui dis je.

- Comme toujours me répondit il avec le sourire. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir bella, a ton retour nous auront l'éternité devant nous, alors prends le temps qu'il faudra pour te remettre.

Je lui souri , l'embrassa passionémant. Puis partie d'un coup sans me retourner car si je le faisais je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de m'en aller.

(Pov edward)

Sur le chemin du retour, carlisle conduisait. Je sentais qu'il était bien plus attentif a ma personne qu'a la route.

- Elle s'en sortira edward. Bella est forte .

- Elle l'est oui, mais pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de s'éloigner de nous ?

- elle fait ce qu'on appel chez les humains une sorte dépression.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire je croyais l'avoir rendu heureuse.

- Mais tu l'as rendus heureuse.

- Alors qu'est ce que s'est ?

- La nouvelle vie de bella s'est fait avec beaucoup de pression. Elle a été enceinte, et même si elle pensait survivre son accouchement, je pense que cela n'a pas été sans peur. Puis sa transformation. Elle a eu si peur avant d'avoir envie de tuer tous ceux qu'elle aime. Certes elle a réussit a se contrôler mais edward tout cela a été beaucoup de pression et tout est arrivé en même temps et pour couronner le tout l'attaque des volturis, je pense juste que bella a du être au top dans tous les domaines et qu'une fois qu'elle s'est relâché et bien… et bien elle a craqué. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour elle, du temps pour assimiler tout ce qui lui est arrivé dernièrement.

A présent nous étions arrivé devant la maison. Alice se tenait la, avec renesmé dans les bras. Quand je descendis de la voiture, celle-ci se jeta dans mes bras, je souris en la voyant si pleine d'énergie.

- Et maman elle est ou ?

- Maman est partie faire un petit séjour chez jack !

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Non ma cherie, mais moi je vais rester m'occuper de toi avec tout les autres.

La gardant dans mes bras je rentrais dans la maison dire bonjour à tous le monde. J'étais confiant, bella irait mieux et dans quelques temps nous reformerions une famille, pour l'éternité.

**voila un autre petit chapitre desolé ils ne sont pas tres long!!! bon pour ceux avenirs je pense m'amuser un peu à mettre en scene edward qui s'occupe de bella ca peut etre marrant surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment développé dans le livre je trouve**. **Et pour les fans de bella edward ne vous inquiéter pas ils ne resterons pas longtemps séparé!!** voila bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
